Hatsuharu Sohma
Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma is a fictional character in the manga/anime Fruits Basket. Haru is a Juunishi and will transform into a black and white spotted cow if hugged by a person of the opposite sex. Haru is usually placid, straightforward and good-natured, but there are times when he turns "black" and become violent, short-tempered, rude and cruel. He has two-toned hair, white with black roots. Haru cares little for what other people think, and in a flashback, Isuzu Sohma asks him how he likes middle school and he replies that they do not like his hair or his attitude. He resolves to get piercings just to contradict them. Isuzu (Rin) laughs at this, saying she finds his logic funny. Haru usually dresses in punk/gothic clothing, wearing tight jeans, wifebeaters, and chains. He is between 15 and 17 years of age. Haru is bisexual of his "thing" for Yuki, which is shown in the manga (chapter 14) and there are hints of it in the anime but there are less hints (only referenced once, and in episode 10). He is also protective over those he cares about which is Rin, Yuki, and Kisa Sohma. It is also mentioned he was made fun of as a child because of he looked different (his hair) like Kisa but instead of locking his words away like Kisa he would turn "black" and proceed to chase them around the schoolyard, so he had it better off than Kisa because Kisa could do nothing about it. Manga Spoiler Warning Haru's only love interest is Isuzu Sohma, an on/off relationship that has been going on for several years. They first became friends after Rin was hospitalized due to vicious beatings from her parents. When Rin's mother visited her to tell her not to come home, Haru became furious and demanded that she apologize to Rin. Since then, Haru and Rin were best friends. Years later, Haru began to visit Rin at Kagura's house very frequently, asking her to accompany him on walks. When Haru was about 14 and Rin 15, he asks her to kiss him. When she asks why, he says because they love each other. Rin, worried about what Akito will do to them should he find out, tries to talk Haru out of it. Haru, however, believes it is because she loves someone else and questions her about this. Rin, unable to find anything to say against it, gives in and kisses him. After that, they began having sex, keeping their relationship discreet for each others safety. Akito finds out however and, unbeknownst to Haru, throws Rin out of a window as punishment, landing her in the hospital. Rin dumps Haru when he visits her in the hospital, although it is only to protect him that she does this. Haru wrecks a classroom in frustration, and is only soothed by talking to Yuki. Haru walks in on Yuki and Rin, overhearing Yuki asking Rin why she broke things off with Haru. Haru kisses Rin and tells her he would rather die than be apart from her, prompting her to slap him. Akito confines Rin to the cat's room when he catches her stealing a black box for Ren (who promised to tell her how to break the Juunishi curse if she did so). Haru, after learning of this, confronts Akito and curses at her several times, also punching her but missing (but punching the wall inches from her head instead). Before leaving, Haru threatens to kill himself if he cannot see Rin. At the end of the series, Haru and Rin embrace and kiss after they feel the Juunishi curse has been lifted. Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Characters